


The Bandits and the Schoolmistress

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for spn_cinema, based on "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." One key scene from the movie re-written to involve both of the main characters…





	The Bandits and the Schoolmistress

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, William Goldman.

Jensen took a long drink of his beer before setting down the stein with a thump on the rickety wooden table. "I just wish everything we're good at wasn't illegal."

Sundance drained his stein and leaned over to refill it with a dip into the bucket of beer between their chairs. "You're good at thinkin', Butch. That ain't illegal."

Jensen gloomily shook his head. "There was barely enough money in that safe to justify stopping the train. Now we've _gotta_ hit it again on the return trip just to make sure we get something out of it."

Sundance gestured at the street below their balcony, where a small crowd had gathered in front of a man with a shiny silver star on his coat. "Plus, we got them to contend with."

Waving a dismissive hand, Jensen refilled his stein and pulled his hat down more firmly over his forehead as he set in to listen. 

"They robbed the Flyer!" The voice of the marshal, or sheriff, or whatever he was, drifted up through the twilight air. He sounded like he was half Jensen's age. "Right outside of our town! That makes it our responsibility, men."

Sundance snorted softly and took another drink. His long legs were sprawled out in front of him, boots resting against the posts of the balcony railing. Jensen's gaze lingered over his legs for a moment before returning to his stein.

The marshal went on, "Now, you'll have to bring your own horses. How many of you can bring your own guns?"

Jensen leaned forward slightly, enough to see over the railing. Of the dozen or so men standing around on the hard-packed dirt street, no hands were raised.

He exchanged a look with Sundance, whose expression was calm as he slouched further back into his chair and raised his stein to his lips.

"All right then," the marshal was saying. "How many of you need me to supply you with a gun?"

Sundance's eyebrows shot up, and he nodded at the scene below them.

Jensen looked back down at the street. The sun was setting behind the building at their backs, throwing the street into shadow. But there was enough light to see that although some of the men were now shuffling back and forth where they stood, no one raised their hand this time either.

"Now, come on now." The marshal had his hands outstretched. "It's up to us. It's our responsibility."

A lower-pitched voice rang out from the crowd. "What's the point, Marshal Calvert? They're halfway back to their hideout already."

"Which is why we have to ride tonight," Calvert insisted. "If we can head them off—"

"Are you crazy?" A third voice broke in. "Head them off? They'll kill us!"

The other men murmured and nodded in agreement, the marshal looking more and more frustrated.

Jensen leaned back in his chair and grinned. "I just eat this up with a spoon."

Sundance nodded, eyes twinkling over his stein at Jensen.

"Gentlemen, you're needed inside."

Jensen looked back over his shoulder. Miss Cortese, the owner and operator of the fine establishment whose balcony they were using, was standing in the doorway with her hands on her shapely hips. "Why, you got trouble inside?"

"No, I need you at my party." Genevieve came closer and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "My piano player's leaving, and the girls are throwing him a party."

"Leaving for where?" Jensen asked.

"He's going to fight in the Spanish-American War. Which means I need a new piano player." She squeezed his shoulder. "Come on inside."

As she went back in, they both looked over their shoulders. The women of Miss Cortese's establishment were clustered around the piano, where Chau was busy playing a rollicking tune. "He's going to war?" Jensen asked.

Sundance shrugged and drained his beer again.

Down on the street, Marshal Calvert was making one more try. "Listen, it's _my_ job to fight them. Do you want me to have to do that on my own? Do you want to tell your children that you let me go off and fight Butch Cassidy's gang on my own? What kind of message does that send them?"

The crowd seemed fine with the message, because no one was raising their hand.

Jensen thunked his stein down on the table and turned to Sundance. "Hey, maybe Chau's got the right idea. We could enlist. You and me, go and fight the Spanish."

Sundance eyed him over his empty stein.

"We're good at a lot of things, you and me. We got experience, maturity, leadership…hell, I bet we'd end up officers. Major Ackles—"

"Ackles?"

It was the first time he'd heard his own name in Sundance's mouth, and it sent a sharp shiver down Jensen's spine. He cleared his throat. "That's my real name. Jensen Ackles."

"Mine's Padalecki."

The response had come so swiftly, Jensen could barely process it. "Pada-what?"

"Jared. Padalecki."

They looked at each other for a long moment. The street was quiet below, the marshal apparently having given up. It was almost fully dark now, but the light from the brothel behind them lit up half of Sundance's face. His eyes were fixed on Jensen's, their shifting blue-grey as inscrutable as ever, but there was a soft curl to the corner of his mouth that warmed Jensen from the inside out.

"Major Padalecki, then." Jensen gave him an exaggerated wink. "Whaddya say?"

Jared set his stein down lightly on the table before rising to his feet. "You just keep thinkin', Butch. That's what you're good at."

Jensen watched him go before muttering into his beer, "I got vision and the rest of the world wears bifocals."

 

Inside Miss Cortese's place, the party was well underway. Sundance—Jared, he was going to have to think of him now—was talking to a tall girl with long blonde hair. She had her arm around his waist and appeared to be pulling him towards the stairs, but Sundance's long legs were planted firmly in place.

When he looked up and saw Jensen, he seemed almost relieved. 

Jensen spied Genevieve at the bar and made his way over to her. Bending down, he murmured in her ear, "Looks like the marshal's failed posse is going to be dispersing soon. We'd best not be here in case some of them come in to drown their sorrows."

She gave him a mock pout, then a quick kiss on the cheek. "Out the back door with you, then," she said. 

He caught Jared's eye and jerked his head sideways. Jared carefully extricated himself from the blonde and followed a few paces behind.

The alley was dark, but their eyes adjusted quickly, used to moving around by moonlight. A few streets over, their horses were patiently waiting at a hitching post, Jensen's black Impala next to Sundance's palomino. Their horses' heads were close together, like they were in deep conversation, and Jensen exchanged an amused glance with Jared.

Jared cleared his throat. "We headed out of town tonight?"

"Could make a stop along the way," Jensen replied, his voice measured.

"Wouldn't mind finding me a woman," Jared said. The nudge of his elbow at Jensen's ribs said more than his words did.

Jensen let a slow smile spread across his face. "I think I know just the place."

 

They rode to the outskirts of town and kept going, the hard-packed road easy to follow in the moonlight. The faint light from overhead also made it easy to see the two white frame buildings off to the side, one with the peaked roof and small belfry identifying it as a school. The smaller building behind it was like others they'd seen all over the territories: lodging for the schoolmaster, or for the schoolmistress if she didn't mind living outside of town.

They didn't need to exchange glances, but slowed their horses to a walk at the same time. They came to a stop in front of the schoolhouse in unison, too. They were good at moving quietly when they had to, and their horses were well-trained enough that a simple looping of the reins over the hitching post would keep them in place. 

Jensen nodded towards the house. "You go on ahead," he said in a low tone. "I'll catch up."

Jared smirked before taking off in the direction of the house, his footsteps noiseless on the hard dirt of the schoolyard. A lone lamp was lit in the window of the house, and the shadow of a figure passed behind it now and again. It was unmistakably the figure of a woman, soft curves highlighted in the lamp's glow.

Jensen felt his pulse pounding faster, but he stayed put. Whenever they did this, he let Sundance go first. Sundance always teased him about being an old man and needing more time, but he knew that Jensen got a kick out of watching.

Across the yard, Jared had silently made his way up the three short stairs to the front door and slipped inside. Jensen watched the female figure inside pick up the lamp and move it to the other room of the house, setting it on the windowsill. 

Then she went completely still.

That was Jensen's cue. He moved forward as silently as Jared had, crossing the schoolyard and coming to a stop beneath the window. It was a warm night, and the window was open to let in some air, letting the conversation going on inside drift outside.

"Keep going, teacher lady."

Jensen peered over the windowsill, looking past the glow of the lamp. He saw a tall woman with reddish hair wound up in a bun, wearing nothing above the waist but her undergarment, but with a full skirt still brushing the floor. She was frozen in place, blouse in her hand, staring across the room.

Sundance was leaning back against the wall on two legs of a chair. His gun was in his lap, long fingers curled around the grip. "I said, keep goin'."

As Jensen watched, she drew in a long, slow breath. Fingers fumbling only a little, she undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Jared gestured with the gun, and she grasped the hem of her slip and lifted it up and over her head. The curves of her body were even more clear now in her last, smallest layers, and Jensen could feel himself hardening at the sight.

Slowly, Jared stood up, the chair falling back to the plain plank floor with a thump. "Let down your hair," he ordered.

She reached up and pulled at the pins holding her hair in place. A moment later, her long hair was tumbling around her shoulders in gentle waves. Jared made an appreciative noise and took a step closer, putting his gun down behind him on the chair. "Real nice," he said softly.

Her expression blank, she stared at him as he moved across the room, one slow step at a time on the creaking floorboards.

When he was almost close enough to touch, she lifted her chin. Jensen was struck by not only her beauty, but her fierce pride. "Do you know what I wish?" she asked.

Jared came to a stop. "What's that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That just once you'd get here on time."

A grin flickered across Jared's face before he lunged forward, pulling her into his arms and capturing her mouth with his.

Her arms came up around his neck, hair falling back against her bare shoulders. They traded long, deep kisses, the wet sounds of them carrying out the open window.

When they broke apart, Danneel looked over her shoulder and out the window. "You too, Butch," she called out. "Get in here."

He wasn't about to let that invitation go unanswered, bounding up the steps and into the small house. Danneel's nimble fingers were already removing Jared's shirt as she went back to kissing him.

Jensen came up behind her, hands smoothing down those curves he'd just been watching. He could feel the heat of her body from here, or maybe that was Jared's always-warm body. His hands paused at her hips, thumbs brushing the bare skin at the small of her back. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "It's Jensen."

Danneel went still for a moment. Then she broke off from Jared and turned around within the circle of his arms and Jensen's hands. "Jensen?"

He nodded. "And this is Jared."

She looked back over her shoulder at Jared, who mimed tipping his hat to her. Then she looked back at Jensen. "You boys just up and decided to share your names? After all this time?"

Jensen shrugged. "It's something I've always wanted to do."

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing we gotta worry about right now," he replied, tightening his grip on her hips and pulling her closer.

She rolled her eyes, but she leaned forward as eagerly as he did, meeting his kiss with the same passion as she had Jared's.

Jensen sighed into her mouth as she melted forward into him. Behind her, he could hear the rustle of Jared removing his clothing, and he pressed closer to her in anticipation. He brought his hands up to run through her hair, the long waves spilling over his fingers. Her tongue pushed forward into his mouth even as she started to work at his belt, and he shifted his hips back to give her room. 

Danneel gave a gasp, and Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared's long fingers caressing her still-clothed breasts. Jensen untangled his fingers from her hair and slid his hands down her back to unfasten her brassiere. Together, he and Jared slipped the straps off her shoulders, and then Jared's hands were cupping her, stroking and caressing as she gave a soft moan. 

Jensen peeked over her shoulder to see that Jared only had his long underwear on, and he took advantage of Danneel's distraction to quickly shuck off his own shirt, pants, and boots. He was tenting the front of his own drawers pretty substantially, and when he came forward against Danneel again, it was to grind against her hip as he claimed her mouth once more. 

Jared's mouth was on her neck, licking and kissing a path down from her ear. She had one arm up behind her, caressing the back of Jared's head, and the other was going down the back of Jensen's underwear, grabbing a handful of his ass and pulling him even closer.

Jared broke off to whisper, "You got rubbers?"

"Top drawer," Danneel panted between kissing Jensen. "Plenty for both of you." Her hands were insistent at Jensen's waistband, and he helped her roll down the long underwear until he could kick it off.

"Mmm-hmm." Suddenly, Jared was behind him, cock long and hard and bare against Jensen's lower back. His long arms came around to hold the both of them as he started to grind against Jensen's ass. "I like the sound of that."

"What do you want?" Jensen asked Danneel. His hips were already rotating in small circles, trapped as he was between her soft body in front of him and Jared's hardness behind him. It was a wonder he could form words. "Your turn to pick." 

Her smile was warm and more than a little wicked. "It is my turn, isn't it?"

"Not like there's a bad choice," Jared murmured before taking Jensen's earlobe in his mouth even as his hands were caressing Danneel's breasts once more.

"Mmmmm," she sighed. "No, I suppose not." She gave Jensen another long, deep kiss before drawing back. "I want you in me."

Jensen's cock gave a sharp, approving twitch.

"And then I want Sundance in you," she smirked.

Jared groaned in his ear, and Jensen had to reach down to grab the base of his own dick to slow it down at that image. "Yeah," he breathed out hoarsely. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Good." Danneel drew back and with that same wicked smile, shimmied out of the rest of her underwear. "There's Vaseline in the top drawer, too."

A moment later, she was sprawled back on the pillow, uttering soft cries as Jensen's mouth worked on her clit. He was up on his knees, legs spread wide as Jared slowly worked a finger inside him. He was already wound up so tight, and Danneel's taste was bringing him even closer to the brink. He slid two careful fingers inside of her, and only a second later, she was clenching around him as her cry fairly echoed around the room.

"Fuck," Jared breathed out. He started in with a second finger, a little faster than normal, but Jensen wasn't complaining. He pushed his ass back, demanding even more. Jared's fingers burned, but at this point, Jensen was worried about getting the rubber on without shooting into it straightaway, so a little pain was actually welcome.

Danneel was still panting beneath him, but she was also reaching for the rubber. "C'mere," she said. 

Jensen leaned forward, hissing as her fingers touched him. Sundance, as in tune with him as ever, chose that moment to go for three fingers, and the added burn was enough to stave off any worries. Danneel leaned up to kiss him once she was done, their tongues entwining slick and warm.

She laid back down, drawing her with him. Gaze intent on his, she raised her hips and with one hand, guided him in.

Jensen lowered his forehead to rest against her breast, momentarily overcome. She was so wet and tight around him, her scent still on his lips despite all of their kissing. He shifted his hips once, and she spread her legs wider, welcoming him in.

"Ready?" Jared asked.

Jensen looked over his shoulder to see Jared's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to put his own rubber on what was a seriously impressive erection at this point. "Ready and waiting," he said with a hint of impatience.

"Well all right then." Jared gripped Jensen's hip with one hand, using the other to line himself up. "As the lady wishes."

Jensen went still inside Danneel, forcing himself to relax as Jared pushed inside. It was almost too much, and he dropped his head to take Danneel's nipple into his mouth. Her sweet moans beneath him were just what he needed, and he arched his back and pushed against Jared until he could feel him all the way deep inside. 

After that, it was a blur of sweat and thrusts and groans, Jared's strong body draped over his, Jensen's forearms braced on either side of Danneel's head. He moved back and forth between her mouth and her breasts, licking and kissing and sucking at both lips and nipples. Her hands were roaming over his body and Jared's alike, cries growing higher-pitched as she got closer to her second time.

Jared was getting there, too, hips pistoning so hard against Jensen's backside that he gave up and let the motion carry him in and out of Danneel's heat. Then Jared leaned back just a bit, and when his next thrust hit Jensen, it made him shout out and come like a shooting star. He felt himself tighten around Jared, and then Jared was grunting in his ear and taking a hold of both of Jensen's hips as he climaxed into him. 

Not wanting anyone to be left out, Jensen reached between where he and Danneel were still joined and rubbed at her clit, still wet from his mouth. It only took a moment before she was coming, too, eyes shut and lips parted, breathing out a long sigh that was almost like a prayer.

 

Once Sundance got a wet cloth to clean up with—or once Jensen reminded him that it was the responsibility of the person who topped to clean everyone else up—they collapsed together on the narrow bed. Danneel was snuggled between the two of them, back to Jensen and head on Jared's chest. Jensen threw a leg over the both of them, resisting the urge to purr like a cat at the way Jared's fingers were slipping through his hair.

He wasn't surprised when she spoke. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." He tucked his arm around her and murmured in her ear. "Just gonna take a bit longer to get that pile of money we need to get down to South America, that's all."

"Is it really always warm there?" Jared asked.

"Depends where we go," Danneel replied. "South of the equator, the seasons are the opposite of here."

"I love it when you get all schoolteacher on me," Jared grinned, planting a big kiss on her mouth. When he pulled back, he asked, "Does that mean we can just move back and forth over the equator? So it's always summer?"

"Hey, you're not so bad with the thinking there yourself, Sundance," Jensen said.

Jared's grin grew wider, and he leaned closer to kiss Jensen as well. Jensen met him halfway, tongues slowly tangling as Danneel murmured appreciatively in between.

Eventually, he laid back down behind Danneel, pulling her and Jared close. "Aren't gonna be any schoolkids coming around in the morning, are there?"

"It's summer, Butch," she murmured. "They won't be here for months."

"Good." He twined his hand with Jared's, resting between Danneel's breasts. "Then we can go again in the morning."

"Maybe the younger ones among us don't need to wait till morning," Jared teased.

Eyes closed, Jensen muttered, "Respect your elders or I'll push you out of my bed."

"It's my bed, and I get to decide who's in it." Danneel settled down into the sheets. "And I want you both there."

"So do we, darlin'." Jensen pressed a kiss to her hair and squeezed Jared's hand. "So do we."


End file.
